Spellbreaker (Skyrim)
Spellbreaker is a unique heavy shield found in . Like its counterpart, Spellbreaker is the Daedric Artifact of Peryite. History During the First Era, King Rourken led the Rourken Clan Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Hammerfell away from their Dwemer brothers, because the rest of the Dwemer had allied itself with the Chimer and formed the First Council. Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Hammerfell After throwing his ceremonial hammer known as Volendrung, which landed in modern-day Hammerfell, he and his clan marched to what would be their new home. Along the way, they encountered Shalidor, and a battle ensued, which would come to be known as the Battle of Rourken-Shalidor. During this battle, King Rourken used Spellbreaker against Shalidor. Tamrielic Lore Acquisition Spellbreaker is awarded by Peryite upon completing the Daedric quest "The Only Cure". Smithing Spellbreaker can be upgraded at a workbench with a Dwarven Metal Ingot and the Arcane Blacksmith perk, however it does not benefit from any smithing perks. This means the shield cannot be improved past flawless quality without boosting the Smithing skill over 100. This can be achieved by using enchanted items and/or blacksmithing potions to Fortify Smithing. Enchanting Blocking with this shield grants the following bonus: *Ward (Resist Magic): 50 points The ward provides magic protection only, and does not increase Armor Rating, unlike other Wards. The effect refreshes itself every second that the user is blocking, though it takes a small amount of time to get the ward to charge up (about a second). The ward remains active a few seconds after blocking is ceased. As Spellbreaker is a unique shield, it cannot be disenchanted to learn its effect. Usefulness Dragons The Spellbreaker Ward effect is extremely useful in fighting dragons as it blocks all breath attacks. The ward also protects against any other types of shouts that Draugr may use. Mages Fighting spell-casting foes (such as Mages, Conjurers, Necromancers and Draugr Wights) proves advantageous with Spellbreaker's resistance to magic. Dragon Priests When combined with the Dawnbreaker, the Spellbreaker makes fighting Dragon Priests easier, due to Spellbreaker's resistance to magic and Dawnbreaker's damage bonuses to undead. As a ward Combined with the Elemental Protection perk the shield renders most enemy-casted Destruction magic useless, as the perk halves the incoming damage, and the ward typically takes care of the rest. The shield seems more effective against spells that "spray", such as Sparks and Flames. When the ward is broken, the shield drops, meaning the shield cannot be used to block physical blows. Spellbreaker benefits from the Restoration perk, "Ward Absorb". Trivia *The ward generated by Spellbreaker provides more Magic Resistance than a Lesser Ward and less Magic Resistance than a Steadfast Ward, but unlike these wards, it does not increase Armor Rating. *Though it functions like a shield, Spellbreaker counts as a Heavy Armor piece. Blocking with it raises the Heavy Armor skill. *Guards will comment on this shield if it's equipped, saying, "Your shield, it's Dwarf made isn't it? But it seems so much...more." and "Ah! That's a fine shield! And not mere Dwarven, is it? Appearances * * * * * References ru:Разрушитель Заклинаний fr:Parasortis Category:Skyrim: Shields Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Armor Category:Skyrim: Heavy Armor Category:Skyrim: Dwemer Artifacts